Our Stories
by liinn
Summary: SasuSaku Month 2015/Ada dua hal yang paling dibenci Sasuke, keramaian dan makanan manis. Namun kenapa pemuda itu malah berdiri di bawah letupan kembang api dengan sebuah permen kapas di tangannya sekarang? /Day 3— Carnival [SasuSaku Fiction Canon (Headcanon)]
1. Matchmaker

_**SasuSaku Month 2015**_

 _ **Day 1**_ _ **— Matchmaker**_

 _ **SasuSaku Fiction Canon (Headcanon)**_

 **Summary : Kakashi mengirim Sakura dalam sebuah misi kecil untuk mencari tanaman obat. Namun dibalik itu, sang hokage keenam memiliki maksud tertentu dalam pengiriman Sakura pada misi tersebut.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, misstypos, etc …**

.

.

.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis di balik topengnya melihat kedatangan murid _—_ ah mantan muridnya yang terlihat masih acak-acakan karena baru bangun. Pria itu sangat maklum dengan keadaan satu-satunya perempuan dalam tim tujuh tersebut. Setelah berurusan dengan beberapa orang yang berniat menculiknya, gadis itu juga sangat disibukkan dengan klinik mental anak yang sedang dibangunnya. Ah, Kakashi jadi sedikit merasa bersalah telah memanggil Sakura sepagi ini ke kantornya setelah tadi malam gadis itu melakukan operasi hingga dini hari. Namun bagaimana lagi, kesuksesan misi kali ini ada di tangan Sakura.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku mengirim orang lain saja," desah Kakashi, masih menatap Sakura prihatin.

Gadis dua puluh tahun itu menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah. "Tidak apa-apa _sens—_ hokage- _sama_." Sakura segera meralat panggilannya, gadis itu sudah sangat terbiasa memanggil Kakashi _sensei_ seperti biasanya. Sakura menguap kecil tanpa menutup mulutnya, ia terlalu lelah untuk etika sekarang.

Kakashi menghela napas, kemudian memberikan sebuah gulungan pada Sakura. "Aku mendapat permohonan dari Suna untuk mengirimkan tanaman obat yang sangat mereka butuhkan sekarang. Karena tanaman tersebut cukup langka dan tidak banyak orang yang tahu seperti apa rupanya, aku memilihmu untuk mencarinya, Sakura. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu tanaman jenis apa yang mereka maksud." Kakashi menjelaskan.

Sakura mengangguk singkat. "Saat di Suna, mereka sempat membicarakan tentang menipisnya persediaan tanaman obat mereka. Ada beberapa jenis tanaman yang gagal saat dibudidayakan. Mungkin karena cuaca panas ekstrim yang terjadi beberapa hari di Suna yang membuat tanaman tersebut mati."

"Begitukah," gumam Kakashi lalu berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan mengirim Kiba dan Lee untuk menemanimu," putusnya karena tidak mungkin membiarkan Sakura sendirian berada di tengah hutan. Kakashi tau 'putrinya' lebih dari mampu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, tapi lebih baik tetap waspada. "Kalian akan berangkat siang nanti, kau masih memiliki satu atau dua jam untuk tidur." Kakashi tersenyum tipis dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya. Setelah _shishou-_ nya, kini Kakashi yang menepuk kepalanya seperti itu. "Aku pergi, _sensei_."

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Kakashi kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan kembali membaca isinya. Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, lalu menatap langit melalui jendela besar di ruangnnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeram rendah, umpatan lolos dari mulutnya. Kedua matanya yang kontras tersebut menyapu pandangan ke segala arah yang dapat dijangkaunya. Pasalnya, sudah beberapa jam ia keliling di desa ini, tapi tanda-tanda _chakra -_ nya tidak bisa ia rasakan.

Jengkel karena belum menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Sasuke sedikit menyibak poninya yang menutupi mata kirinya. Namun sama saja, hasilnya nihil.

Matahari sudah semakin tenggelam di ufuk barat, Sasuke masih mencari orang tersebut dengan melompati setiap bangunan. Dan pada akhirnya, kakinya sampai di sebuah gedung yang terletak tepat di pusat desa yang kelahirannya.

Gedung hokage.

Setelah memerhatikan keadaan sekitar dan memastikan dia sedang sendirian, Sasuke akhirnya melompat ke jendela besar yang saat ini tengah terbuka.

 _Tap._

Sasuke turun dari kusen jendela dan langsung menghampiri Kakashi yang tengah menatapnya dengan seringai geli.

Ya, Kakashi tidak kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Pemuda itu memang telah memberitahukan kepulangannya hari ini melalui surat kemarin.

"Dimana Sakura?!"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Kakashi terkekeh rendah yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari mantan anak didiknya.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan melihat sikap Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak berubah banyak. Arogan seperti biasanya, bahkan mengucapkan salampun tidak.

"Kakashi, dimana Sakura!"

Kali ini, Sasuke sedikit menaikkan suaranya, bahkan lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya.

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian menyeringai di balik topengnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak sopan, Sasuke." Sejujurnya Kakashi sudah terbiasa dengan sikap pemuda yang tengah mendelik padanya, malah sekarang ia sangat menikmati mempermainkan Sasuke sedikit. "Seharusnya kau pergi meminta maaf pada Naruto karena tidak datang di pernikahannya. Kau tahu, dia tidak henti-hentinya menyumpahimu karena tidak pulang waktu itu," ujarnya panjang lebar, mengabaikan raut kekesalan di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau ini benar sahabat yang buruk Sasuke. Padahal Naruto sangat mengharapkan sekali kepulanganmu, tapi kau lebih memilih berkelana. Kau ini _—_ "

 _Brak_!

"Cukup Kakashi! Katakan diamana Sakura?" Sasuke menggebrak meja Kakashi memotong ucapan sang hokage. "Dimana dia, Kakashi?!" Bahkan sudah empat kali Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

Merasa sudah cukup untuk bermain-main dengan Sasuke, akhirnya Kakashi menjelaskan apa misi Sakura.

"Kau mengirim Sakura dengan dua orang bodoh itu!" Sasuke menyipitkan mata pada mantan gurunya.

Kakashi menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak menemukan apa masalahnya. "Bukan hanya mereka, aku juga menyuruh dua orang _chuunin_ untuk membantunya. Jika kau mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya, kau tenang saja. tiga diantara mereka sangat mengagumi _—_ ah, menyukai Sakura dan pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya. Jadi tidak usah terlalu khawatir begitu, Sasuke. Sakura bukan lagi gadis kecil yang selalu kau lindungi dulu. Dia sudah _jounin_ dan kemampuannya bahkan melampaui Tsunade yang merupakan tiga legenda _sannin._ Yah, kau tenang _—_ "

" _Kuso_! Bukan itu msalahnya. Sekarang katakan dimana posisi Sakura, Kakashi!" Sasuke menuntut dengan napas sedikit memburu. Ide Sakura berada di tengah hutan dengan oran-orang yang tidak bisa dipercayainya membuat Sasuke marah. Jika bersama Naruto, Sasuke tidak akan segusar ini, bahkan ia akan lebih setuju jika Sakura bersama pemuda mantan anggota root bawahan Danzou dahulu.

Tapi sekarang, siapa yang akan menjamin kalau Sakura akan baik-baik saja di tengah hutan malam-malam dikelilingi tiga lelaki yang mungkin akan mengambil keuntungan dari gadis itu. Hal itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Sudah kubilang, Sakura hanya mencari tanaman obat, Sasuke." Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. "Tidak berbahaya dan tidak jauh, hanya mencari di hutan perbatasan Konoha."

"Hn."

Hanya beberapa detik setelah Kakashi memberitahukan keberadaan Sakura, Sasuke langsung menghilang dari depan mata hokage keenam itu.

Di dalam ruangannya, Kakashi tertawa kecil melihat kelakukan Sasuke. Rencananya benar-benar berjalan mulus. Setelah perang usai, ia sangat paham arti Sakura bagi anak didiknya yang satu itu kendati Sasuke pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya jika di depan Sakura. Namun, sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa melihat perubahan Sasuke, khususnya dengan Sakura. Jika dulu nampak acuh tak acuh, sekarang malah terlihat lebih peduli dan protektif dengan gadis itu. Kakashi ingat, hari saat Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha untuk kedua kalinya dan memilih untuk berkelana. Dengan caranya sendiri, pemuda Uchiha itu menunjukkan perhatian dan kepeduliannya pada gadis yang yang sesungguhnya sangat berarti untuk Sasuke.

 _Mata kondo na_ …

Kakashi mendengar sayup-sayup ucapan perpisahan Sasuke dengan Sakura waktu itu. Pria itu tahu, bagaimana berartinya kata-kata Sasuke tersebut untuk Sakura. Juga, bagi orang seperti Sasuke, ucapannya tersebut adalah sebuah kepastian. Kepastian untuk kembali menemui Sakura.

Pria yang masih melajang itu membalik kursinya, menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Anak-anakku sudah dewasa, batinnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura termenung menatap menatap api unggun di hadapannya. Raut kelelahan nampak sangat jelas di wajah ayunya. Lingkaran hitam yang belum hilang dari malam-malam sebelumnya semakin bertambah, seolah menyaingi mata Gaara.

Sudah beberapa kali ia menguap, bahkan sudut matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening saking mengantuknya. Namun, gadis itu tetap berusaha untuk tetap terjaga.

Di sampingnya, seorang pemuda berambut klimis berwarna coklat sedari tadi memerhatikan _medic_ nin yang dikaguminya. Dalam hati, ia bersorak karena bisa berada sedekat ini dengan gadis yang sudah lama dikaguminya.

Tidak jauh beda dengan lelaki bermata coklat yang sekilas mirip dengan Sora tersebut. Pemuda yang baru-baru ini dipromosikan sebagai _chuunin_ itu juga sangat mengagumi sosok Sakura.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, bagaimana populernya gadis yang merupakan murid dari salah satu _sannin_ itu. Kemampuan medisnya sudah diakui di hampir semua negara shinobi. Jika seorang ninja medis seharusnya berada di barisan belakang saat perang, namun hal itu adalah pengecualian bagi Haruno Sakura. Bahkan Kazekage Gaara sendiri mengakui kemampuan medis dan bertarung gadis yang memiliki pukulan menghancurkan hanya dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya.

Jadi tidak heran dengan banyaknya orang yang mengagumi Sakura. Ino sahabatnya bahkan bercanda jika dia iri dengan Sakura.

"Kau istirahat saja, bunga mekarku." Lee menghampiri Sakura dan memberikan buah apel yang darimana ia dapatkan.

Sakura menggigit apel tersebut dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kita hanya akan menunggu setengah jam lagi."

Ya, Sakura tidak ingin tidur sebelum mendapatkan bunga tersebut. Menurut gulungan yang diberikan Kakashi dan pengalamannya saat di Suna dahulu, tanaman tersebut merupakan jenis bunga liar yang tumbuh hanya di tempat-tempat yang lembab dan basah. Biasanya bunga tersebut akan mekar saat fajar menjelang, dan saat itulah waktu yang tepat untuk mencari tumbuhan tersebut dengan bantuan penciuman Kiba dan Akamaru dari sample yang diberikan.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Lee- _san_ ," ujar Yuto, lelaki yang sedari tadi menatap lekat Sakura yang tidak disadari oleh gadis itu. "Kami akan membangunkanmu," imbuhnya sedikit beringsut mendekat ke tubuh Sakura yang tengah duduk dengan kedua lututnya menekuk di depan dada.

Tidak ingin kalah, Keita yang mengingatkan Sakura pada Sora ikut-ikutan mencuri-curi kesempatan. "Kau bisa meminjam bahuku, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura menggeleng pelan, kembali menatap pada api unggun.

Udara semakin dingin, tubuh Sakura sedikit menggigil. Hal itupun disadari oleh Lee, Keita dan Yuto. Ketiganya berusaha memberikan selimut yang adalah baju mereka pada Sakura namun ditolak oleh gadis itu.

Ah, salahnya juga tidak membaca lebih rinci informasi yang ditulis digulungan. Tapi Kakashi juga tidak memberitahunya soal bunga langka tersebut. Jika tahu, Sakura akan membawa cukup perkakas untuk bermalam di tengah hutan.

Hal itupun sama untuk rekan-rekannya. Satupun dari mereka tidak membawa apa-apa karena mengira mereka hanya akan mengambil tanaman tersebut hingga sore yang artinya tidak tahu sampai harus bermalam.

Tapi, kenapa Kakashi bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu? Apa mungkin lupa karena terlalu banyak yang harus diurus.

Sakura menghela napas, mendongak menatap langit gelap tak berbintang.

Ketika Sakura dan lainnya masih terjaga, berbeda dengan Kiba dan Akamaru yang sudah terlelap.

Dan Lee.

Lee? Entah sejak kapan pemuda beralis tebal yang memiliki stok keceriaan tidak pernah habis itu ikut terlelap bersama Kiba di dekat tubuh besar Akamaru.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari Sakura, sepasang mata terus mengawasi kelima shinobi _plus_ anjing Konoha tersebut. Entah sudah berapa jam pemuda itu berdiri dan belum bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya semula.

Matanya terfokus hanya pada gadis merah jambu yang sekarang tengah kedinginan. Kendati terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi, namun jika diperhatikan lebih teliti rahang tegas pemuda tersebut mengeras. Matanya terus menatap dua lelaki yang tengah mengapit Sakura dengan tatapan mematikan, bahkan tangan kanannya sudah siap di ganggang pedangnya jikalau melihat situasi lebih berbahaya.

Sasuke memiliki alasan sendiri kenapa tidak membuat kehadirannya diketahui. Ia ingin secepatnya menampakkan diri di depan Sakura, namun tidak ingin di depan orang lain. Sasuke ingin pertamakali mereka bertemu hanya ada dirinya dan Sakura. Tidak ingin ada mata-mata lain yang memerhatikan mereka.

Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan berdua saja dengan Sakura, eh Sasuke?

Mungkin karena sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya, Sasuke melihat Sakura tertidur dengan bersandar pada pohon besar di belakangnya.

Saat itulah Sasuke menggeram rendah namun masih berusaha menahan diri. Bagaimana tidak, dua lelaki yang tidak diketahuinya tengah berdebat di dekat Sakura dan mereka berdua terlalu dekat dengan rekan berharganya. Apalagi saat lelaki berambut coklat tersebut perlahan mengambil kepala Sakura hingga kepala merah muda tersebut berada di bahunya.

Tidak hanya itu, salah satu yang memiliki rambut hitam sebahu menggeser tempat duduknya dan dengan berani menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sasuke sudah tidak dapat menahannya. Ia bersumpah akan meminta pertanggung jawaban Kakashi karena telah menempatkan Sakura satu tim dengan orang-orang bodoh dan tidak tahu diri yang berani mengambil kesempatan menyentuh Sakura. Tapi sebelum itu, Sasuke harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan dua bocah tidak tahu diri yang telah melakukan pelecehan pada Sakuranya.

 _Crash!_

 _Argh!_

Teriakan kesakitan sontak membangunkan Sakura, Lee dan Kiba. Mereka langsung bersiaga dan menyiapkan senjata mereka.

Namun alangkah kagetnya mereka, ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri menjulang di dekat dua tubuh yang tengah mengerang kesakitan dengan pedang terhunus.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_ …"

"Hn."

Setelah melirik Sakura sekilas, perhatiannya kembali pada dua orang yang tengah menatapnya takut dan gemetar.

"Pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah berani mendekati Sakura!" Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan -_ nya dan masih dengan pedang terhunus.

Keduanya menatap Sasuke dengan wajah ketakutan. Tanpa mengindahkan luka di lengan dan panggilan Sakura, kedua remaja itu berlari pulang menuju Konoha.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti menghampiri Sasuke dan menarik pelan jubah pemuda itu untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Bodoh. Seharusnya kau lebih waspada, mereka hampir melakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam denganmu," dengus Sasuke sembari menyarungkan pedangnya.

Pandangannya kini beralih pada Kiba dan Lee yang masih kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke. "Kenapa kalian masih disini? Cepat cari bunga itu!" titah Sasuke.

Sejujurnya, Kiba dan Lee ingin membantah tapi merasakan aura yang menguar dari Sasuke membuat mereka patuh dengan perasaan jengkel.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura sedikit mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau membiarkan mereka menyentuh tubuhmu? Apa kau tidak sadar, Sakura?" Sasuke menggeram tertahan, sedikit jengkel dengan Sakura.

Gadis itu menunduk. "A-aku tidak tahu," cicit Sakura yang entah kenapa merasa sedikit takut. Kalau Sakura tahu, ia pasti akan menghajar mereka.

Sakura mendengar helaan napas berat dan tangan besar di pundaknya.

"Kau butuh istirahat, Sakura." Kali ini Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar namun terkesan lembut dan khawatir.

Sakura mendongak, menatap Sasuke intens dengan _emerald_ beningnya. Mungkin gadis itu masih belum sadar sepenuhnya karena hingga saat ini Sakura masih tidak percaya jika yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura dengan suara rendah. "Apa kau benar-benar Sasuke?" tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "Sudah kubilang, aku akan menemuimu dan …"

 _Tuk_

Sasuke mengetuk kening Sakura yang membuat mata gadis itu membulat dan berkaca-kaca.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn."

Sakura langsung menerjang Sasuke denga pelukannya dan menangis di dada bidang pemuda itu. Memeluk erat dan menangis sepuasnya untuk menyalurkan emosi yang sudah lama dipendamnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke memang tidak membalas ucapan Sakura, namu lengan kanannya melingkar erat di bahu gadis itu.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau lakukan tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

Sakura mendesah, merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Kau melukai Yuto dan Keita. Apa yang akan dikatakan Kakashi- _sensei_ nanti." Sakura mendesah.

"Cih! Bukan salahku karena mereka tidak bisa menghindar dari kunaiku. Mereka terlalu sibuk mencoba untuk menyentuhmu." Kilatan marah nampak di mata Sasuke saat mengingat apa yang dilakukan dua lelaki pada gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi apa itu tidak keterlaluan?" Sakura mulai keras kepala.

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya," sahut Sasuke.

"Tapi lukanya?"

"Itu tidak dalam Sakura, aku hanya menggores sedikit permukaan kulitnya. Itu saja."

"Tapi tetap saja _—_ "

"Tidurlah!"

Sakura mendesah dalam kekalahan. "Sasuke- _kun_ , terimakasih." Sakura menyamankan diri dalam balutan jubah Sasuke dan tersenyum puas dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

"Hn."

Sasuke menatap puas Sakura yang sudah terlelap. Pandangannya berubah ke api unggun yang semakin lama semakin mengecil karena sebagain besar kayu bakarnya sudah menjadi abu.

Ah ya, luka fisiknya memang tidak seberapa, namun entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat menjebak dua pemuda itu dalam _genjutsu-_ nya.

.

.

Di saat Sasuke tengah menikmati wajah tidur Sakura, disisi lain Kiba dan Lee sedang berjibaku denga ribuan nyamuk dan serangga-serangga kecil lainnya saat mengambil bunga langka yang mereka cari.

Di sisi lain, Kakashi malah tengah tertidur lelap dengan senyum mesum di bibirnya yang bebas dari topeng. Pria itu tengah memimpikan Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah menjadi pemeran utama dalam novel favoritnya.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

Tidak nyangka jadi sepanjang ini, padahal niatnya cukup 1k aja hakshaks.

Pengen nyoba ikutan SSM2k15, tapi tidak tahu bakalan bisa ngebikin ffnya tiap hari ato engga eheheh.


	2. No Filter

_**SasuSaku Month 2015**_

 _ **Day 2**_ _ **— No Filter**_

 _ **SasuSaku Fiction Canon (Headcanon)**_

 **Summary** : **Hanya di depan Sakuralah, Sasuke tidak canggung menunjukkan sifat-sifat yang selama ini selalu disembunyikannya dengan rapi dibalik wajah datarnya. Terutama sifat manjanya.**

 **Rate : T/T+ ?**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, misstypos, etc …**

.

.

Sepasang suami istri itu masih betah bergelung dalam selimut tebal mereka. Tangan sang suami melilit ketat namun lembut pinggang ramping istrinya. Kepalanya menelusup di perpotongan leher jenjang dan menghidup dalam aroma memabukkan yang selalu dirindukannya. Sesekali, pria itu mengecup ringan dan kadang menggigit kecil kulit mulus istrinya yang langsung mendapatkan tanggapan berupa kikikan geli dan erangan lembut dari mulut wanitanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …"

Wanita merah muda itu mendesahkan nama suaminya, menikmati waktu intimnya dengan sang suami yang baru dua hari kembali ke Konoha.

"Hn."

Sasuke menanggapi dengan gumaman khasnya. Pria itu kemudian membalik tubuh istrinya hingga tubuh polos tersebut berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Iris matanya yang berbeda warna menatap intens wajah wanita yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Senyum tipis tidak segan terukir di bibir Sasuke membuat Sakura merona. Kendati sudah sangat sering menerima senyum khusus yang selalu ditunjukkan padanya, namun masih saja membuat dada wanita itu berdebar bahagia.

"Selamat pagi, _anata_ …" ujar Sakura lembut.

Sasuke menjawab ucapan Sakura dengan ciuman lembut penuh kasih di bibir kenyal yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan. Tangan kanannya membelai pelan mahkota merah jambu yang terasa seperti sutra di jemari tangannya.

Sesaat, mereka memisahkan diri untuk mengambil napas karena sudah kekurangan oksigen. Hanya beberapa detik setelahnya, kedua bibir itu bersatu kembali saling membelai lembut satu sama lain menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka. Keduanya tidak membutuhkan ungkapan yang keluar dari mulut mereka untuk menunjukkan betapa keduanya saling mengasihi.

Setelah melakukan _morning kiss_ yang selalu menjadi rutinitas mereka, kini Sasuke kembali merebahkan Sakura di kasur dan mengubah posisi keduanya. Jika sebelumnya Sakura berada di atas tubuh kekar suaminya, sekarang punggung wanita itu menekan kasur dengan Sasuke di atas tubuhnya.

Posisi ini adalah favorit Sasuke.

Pria itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu istrinya sembari memberikan kecupan ringan. Bibir tipisnya membentuk seringai saat merasakan kedua lengan istrinya memeluk punggungnya. Desahan rendah kepuasan keluar dari mulutnya saat telapak tangan hangat Sakura mengusap sayang bahu, punggung dan sekarang membelai rambutnya.

Sasuke benar-benar menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Ketika hanya dirinya dan Sakura. Segala beban yang ditanggungnya seolah menghilang sejenak dari bahunya. Kenangan menyakitkan masa lalu dan rasa bersalah yang terkadang masih mencuat dari sudut hatinya seolah terlupakan oleh belaian lembut penuh kasih dari wanita yang merupakan cahayanya.

Hanya saat bersama mataharinyalah Sasuke tidak canggung dan tidak ragu lagi untuk menumpahkan semua emosi yang selama ini selalu tersembunyi dibalik wajah datar dan sikap acuh tak acuhnya. Hanya di depan wanitanyalah ia bisa menunjukkan hal-hal yang menurutnya paling konyol bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , berat."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari cekungan leher istrinya dan merengut saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Pria itu masih ingin memanjakan diri dan dimanjakan oleh Sakura.

Dengan sangat berat hati dan gerutuan rendah, Sasuke memindahkan tubuhnya dan berbaring di samping istrinya.

Ketika melihat Sakura menekuk siku bersiap untuk bangun, Sasuke menarik lengan istrinya hingga kembali membentur kasur.

"Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura mendesah, mengelus rahang tegas suaminya.

"Hari ini Sarada libur," ujar Sasuke memberi alasan.

Sakura terkekh pelan, lalu mengecup ujung hidung suaminya. "Tapi kita tidak libur sarapan, _anata_ "

Sasuke mendengus kemudian menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher istrinya. "Sasuke- _kun_ … " Sakura mendesah pelan, mengelus sayang rambut suaminya yang mulai memanjang. Mungkin nanti ia harus merapikannya sedikit.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Sakura hanya bisa membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Sesekali, Sakura mengecup kening suaminya dan mengusap bahu dan sisi punggung suaminya yang langsung mendapat reaksi dengan pengetatan lilitan lengan Sasuke di pinggagnya dan kecupan ringan di lehernya.

Menarik selimut yang tertahan di pinggang Sasuke hingga menutupi tubuh polos keduanya, Sakura mengambil napas panjang dan melirik jam digital di atas nakas. Memanjakan suaminya beberapa menit lagi tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Entahlah, mungkin ffnya agak melenceng dari prompt. Bener-bener tidak ada ide but … yasudahlah hihihi


	3. Carnival

_**SasuSaku Month 2015**_

 _ **Day 3**_ _ **— Carnival**_

 _ **SasuSaku Fiction Canon (Headcanon)**_

 **Summary : Ada dua hal yang paling dibenci Sasuke, keramaian dan makanan manis. Namun kenapa pemuda itu malah berdiri di bawah letupan kembang api dengan sebuah permen kapas di tangannya sekarang?**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, misstypos, etc …**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika semua orang tengah menampilkan wajah bahagia dan tertawa bersama dengan teman-teman, pacar atau orang tua mereka di tengah perayaan penyambutan musim panas ini, lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Pemuda yang dua minggu lalu kembali ke Konoha setelah pengelanaannya beberapa tahun setelah perang berakhir malah menampilkan wajah kesal dan risih.

Memang, Sasuke lebih suka menyendiri di rumah atau melakukan pelatihan malam-malam di hutan daripada berada di tengah manusia penuh sesak seperti ini.

Lantas, kenapa pemuda itu berada disini sekarang?

Jawabannya adalah gadis merah jambu yang berdiri dengan mata berbinar dan senyum lebar yang tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

Ya, dialah satu-satunya alasan Sasuke kenapa bisa berada di tempat ini sekarang.

"Berhenti menampilkan wajah seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura mendesah karena sudah setengah jam mereka berjalan-jalan menikmati perayaan namun Sasuke masih saja menampilkan raut ketidaksenangannya. Senyum manisnya kini berubah menjadi cemberut dengan wajah ditekuk. "Kalau tidak suka, kau tidak perlu menemaniku," lirih Sakura yang wajahnya kini berubah sendu.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan raut serta _mood_ gadis di sampingnya. Ia kadang bingung dengan cepatnya emosi gadis _pink_ ini berubah.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka keramaian, Sakura," sanggah Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?" gumam Sakura yang kini sudah menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mendengus lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya menembus kerumunan. "Sudah kubilang akan menemanimu."

Sakura menatap kesal pada Sasuke yang nampak acuh, namun pegangannya pada tangan Sakura semakin erat.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah berubah. Dia tetaplah lelaki angkuh dengan ego setinggi langit, irit kata yang kadang membuat Sakura jengkel sendiri karena kurangnya respon, semaunya sendiri dan sangat suka memerintah.

Siang tadi saat mereka tengah berkumpul di Ichiraku bersama seluruh anggota tim tujuh, termasuk sang hokage keenam, Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Sai, Sakura mengajak mereka untuk bersama-sama pergi ke festival yang selalu diadakan tiap tahun ini. Namun sayang, Naruto, Sai dan Kakashi tidak ada yang bisa ikut dan akhirnya Sakura berencana untuk mengajak orang lain. Pilihan kedua adalah Ino, tapi karena Ino dan Sai memiliki acara tersendiri, waktu itu Sakura menyuarakan pikirannya untuk bergabung dengan Lee, Kiba dan Shino.

Sontak saja Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk membatalkan niatnya dan sebagai gantinya dirinyalah yang akan menemani gadis itu. Sakura sempat menolak karena sangat tahu Sasuke tidak suka pergi ke acara seperti itu tapi Sasuke bersikeras untuk pergi. Dan akhirnya, setelah jam tujuh malam Sasuke mengetuk jendela kamarnya dan mengatakan akan menunggu Sakura di jembatan tempat biasa tim tujuh berkumpul.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk menemani Sakura pergi ke festival musim panas. Ia hanya tidak suka Sakura sendirian di tengah-tengah keramaian dan dikelilingi laki-laki yang bukan dari tim tujuh. Ah, membayangkannya saja membuatnya kesal.

Jadilah dia disini sekarang, di sebuah bangku yang letaknya cukup jauh dan sepi. Ketika semua orang tengah menonton kembang api dan sebagian orang menari di tengah lapangan dengan pasangan mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura memilih untuk mencari tempat yang agak tenang dan jauh dari keramaian.

Sakura sendiri tidak keberatan, karena gadis itu cukup puas mencoba beberapa permainan dan menikmati berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman yang tentunya dibayar oleh uang Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura sempat menolak saat Sasuke mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membayar semua yang dibeli Sakura, tapi gadis itu tidak bisa menolak apalagi saat Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka dibantah.

Dasar tukang perintah.

Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, jika dirinya dan Sasuke makan berduaan di Ichiraku atau di kedai lainnya, pemuda itu tidak pernah membiarkannya untuk membayar makanannya sendiri. Bahkan ketika mereka bertiga atau dengan Sai dan Kakashi menikmati ramen di Ichiraku, Sasuke selalu membayar untuk dua orang. Untuk dirinya sendiri dan tentunya gadis _pink_ itu yang selalu mendapat protes dari Naruto karena menganggap Sasuke pilih kasih.

"Mau kemana?"

Suara berat Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sasuke yang tengah melihatnya dengan pandangan beratnya.

"Mau membeli itu," sahut sakura menunjuk pada sebuah stan yang menjual permen gula-gula yang warnanya senada dengan rambut gadis itu.

Sejenak, Sasuke mengernyit melihat tempat yang dituju Sakura. Ada banyak sekali orang disana, terutama segerombolan laki-laki yang entah sedang melakukan apa di dekat penjual permen kapas tersebut. Melirik Sakura yang sepertinya sangat menginginkan makanan manis tersebut, akhirnya Sasuke ikut beranjak darisana.

"Ayo."

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri, kau tunggu saja disini." Sakura merasa seperti anak kecil yang harus selalu diawasi.

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan mendahului Sakura.

Mau tidak mau gadis itu mengikuti pemuda Uchiha yang menempati posisi khusus di hatinya dengan wajah sebal.

.

.

Sasuke merengut menatap Sakura yang tengah tertawa ketika tengah berbicara dengan dua orang pemuda yang nampak jauh lebih muda darinya. Cih! Dirinya susah-susah mengantri, Sakura malah asyik bercengkrama di belakang sana.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan langsung menyodorkan permen kapas tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada dua orang yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengan gadis _pink_ tersebut. Sontak saja, kedua pemuda yang merupakan junior Sakura itu tersenyum gugup dan menelan ludah takut saat merasakan aura pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Ah, terimakasih Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucap Sakura tersenyum cerah, sama sekali tidak menyadari suasana mencekam disekitarnya.

"S-sebaiknya kami pergi, Sakura- _san_. Semoga malammu menyenangkan."

Salah satu junior Sakura menarik lengan temannya dan bergegas meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah mengernyit bingung.

"Ada dengan mereka?" gumam Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Sasuke sendiri hanya mendengus rendah, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura.

Setelah mereka kembali ke tempat semula di bangku yang terletak di dekat taman, Sasuke langsung menginterogasi Sakura yang tengah mulai menikmati manisnya permen kapas di lidahnya.

"Siapa mereka, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah gadis di sampingnya.

"Siapa?" gumam Sakura yang terus memakan benda merah muda di tangannya.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian melirik Sakura yang kini tatapannya tertuju pada langit malam yang dihiasi letupan warna warni kembang api. "Dua orang bodoh itu!"

Sejenak, Sakura mengaihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke yang saat ini juga tengah memandangnya. Kening gadis itu mengernyit, lalu menyobek permen kapas di tangannya dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dan langsung di lumatnya. "Mereka juniorku di rumah sakit dan mereka tidak bodoh, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Artinya, jika dia menganggap juniornya bodoh, berarti dirinya juga bodoh karena keduanya berada di bawah pengawasannya.

"Aku sendiri yang mengawasi mereka, Sasuke. Mereka berdua dapat menerima apa yang kuajarkan dengan cepat. Apalagi mengenai racun, mereka sangat antusias mempelajari dan mencari _antidote_ dari semua jenis racun yang sedang kami teliti. Mereka juga … "

Dalam hati Sasuke mngumpat kesal, kenapa Sakura malah membicarakan kedua orang bodoh itu. Pemuda itu memilih untuk menulikan indra pendengarannya. Ia tidak berniat untuk mendengar hal-hal tidak berguna tentang dua orang junior Sakura yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Fokus Sasuke saat ini adalah bibir kenyal yang dipoles _lipbalm_ berwarna _peach_ yang nampak sangat _kissable._ Sesekali bibir gadis itu bergerak-gerak melumat permen kapas di sela-sela ocehannya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak dapat mengalihkan matanya dari sepasang bibir yang nampak sangat menggoda tersebut.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, Sasuke langsung menghentikan ocehan Sakura dengan bibirnya. Tentu saja gadis itu sempat _shock_ dan hanya diam kaku tidak membalas ciuman Sasuke. Namun lambat laun kedua lengan Sakura melingkar di leher Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kanan pemuda itu menetap di tengkuk Sakura.

Sasuke dapat merasakan manisnya mulut Sakura karena permen kapas yang dimakan gadis itu sebelumnya. Ciuman mereka sangat intens, penuh emosi dan seolah lewat ciuman itulah keduanya menumpahkan segala kerinduan dan berbagai macam emosi yang berkecamuk yang tidak pernah mampu keluar dari mulut mereka.

Mulai malam itu, Sasuke tidak keberatan untuk berbaur dengan keramaian jika bersama bersama Sakura apalagi memakan sesuatu yang manis-manis yang berasal dari mulut gadisnya.

Ah, gadisnya.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
